Hinagiku Katsura
Summary Hinagiku Katsura is a top student at Hakuo Academy as well as the current President of the student council and Kendo club. She and her elder sister Yukiji have a past similar to Hayate Ayasaki. In 1995, they were abandoned by their biological parents and left with an 80 million Yen debt with the yakuza. Yukiji managed to pay off this debt via dubious means and the two girls later went on to be adopted by Yukiji’s elementary school teacher Mr. Katsura and his wife. When they met, Hinagiku sensed the common pain that Hayate shared with her and made an instant connection. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A | 8-C Name: Hinagiku Katsura Origin: Hayate the Combat Butler Gender: Female Age: 16 years Classification: Human, Hakuo Academy Student Council President and Kendo Club President Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, later in the series she develops the ability to sense spirits and evil auras, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful with swords and staffs and likely various other weapons, skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations, can ignore intangibility and conventional durability against spirits & demons with Masamune and Shirosakura, Flight (with Shirosakura only), genius level intellect Attack Potency: Wall level (Can fight evenly against Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) | Small Building level (Equal to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate Ayasaki. Isumi Saginomiya and Linn Regiostar even held a discussion on who among the two would win if they were to fighter each other seriously. Can ignore intangibility and conventional durability against spirits & demons with Masamune) | Building level (Fought against Aoi Himegami. Eventually shattered his mask and knocked him out of the sky. Should be capable of harming characters with durability in the same league as her own. Can ignore intangibility and conventional durability against spirits & demons with Masamune and Shirosakura) Speed: Superhuman movement and combat speeds with Subsonic+ reactions (Equal to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds with Supersonic reactions (Equal to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate) | Subsonic movement and combat speeds (Fought against Aoi Himegami. Should not be slower than the likes of human form Makina and Yozora Hōsen) with Supersonic reactions (Equal to Post Golden Week arc Hayate) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Equal to Hayate in physical prowess) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: Wall level (Equal to Pre Tiger’s Den Hayate) | Small Building level (Equal to Post Tiger’s Den Hayate in physical prowess. She should thus be capable of taking one of his mortal blows and should overall be equal to him in durability) | Building level (Should be no less durable than the likes of Yozora Hōsen. Has taken Aoi Himegami’s Rocket Punch straight to the face and remained uninjured. Has also defended against one of his electrical blasts, which caused a fairly large explosion) Stamina: Superhuman. Ran seven races in the span of a couple of hours and then went on to participate in a several kilometre marathon, near the end of which, she wasn’t even sweating. Her overall physical prowess and endurance are equal to that of Hayate Ayasaki. Range: Extended melee range with shinais and swords. Standard Equipment: * Usually carries around a shinai to use in a fight much like Kaede Nonohara. * Masamune: An enchanted bokken (wooden training sword) which has been a sacred treasure of the Saginomiya family for generations. It has the power to unlock a wielder’s hidden potential. It is effective against spirits & demons and has been stated to be capable of obliterating the even the ghost priest Linn Regiostar. It was destroyed by Aoi Himegami during Hinagiku’s battle with him over the Hakuo Clock Tower. * Shirosakura: A legendary sword of justice with a clear crystal like appearance. It was originally in the Royal Garden Palace until it responded to and was used by Ikusa Ayasaki when he freed Athena Tennōsu from the place. Athena would later seal in within the body of her new butler Makina. During the events of the Golden Week arc, Ginka Saginomiya extracted the sword from Makina and handed it to Hinagiku, whom Shirosakura accepted as its new rightful owner. It is as effective against spirits & demons as Masamune. It can also allow the wielder to fly. Intelligence: Very High. Is the top student at Hakuo Academy above even prodigies such as Nagi Sanzenin and Aika Kasumi. Excels at everything she puts her mind to and is a student the likes of which Hakuo has not seen since Maria and Athena Tennōsu. Is a highly skilled martial artist, skilled with various weapons, and a capable leader. Has all the capabilities of a first class butler and is highly skilled if not outright masterful in various vocations. Can be a capable mentor and instructor. Studied just a handful of manga and, despite not being familiar with the world of manga at all, gave Ruka Suirenji a solid framework with which to build her own dōjinshi around and formulated a sales plan which would allow her to make a small profit while also boosting her confidence. Weaknesses: Had acrophobia so severe that being at a high place left her frozen in fear and the mere thought of getting in an aircraft or on a very high place left her in tears. However, she overcame this after her battle with Aoi Himegami. Key: Pre Tiger’s Den arc | Post Tiger’s Den arc | Post Golden Week arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hayate the Combat Butler Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8